Semiconductor manufacturing equipment comprises a gas supply pipe extending along a boat in which semiconductor wafers are stacked. The gas supply pipe has gas blow holes arranged along its longitudinal direction, and supplies a source gas to the semiconductor wafers via the gas blow holes.
However, if the gas is supplied from one end of the long gas supply pipe and blows via the gas blow holes, the blow pressure of the gas differs according to the positions of the gas blow holes. One possible way to eliminate this pressure difference is to vary the opening areas of the gas blow holes according to the positions of the holes. However, the configuration of equipment for this purpose becomes complex, and the opening areas need to be adjusted to conditions such as source gas, pressure, and temperature.
Therefore, the development of a gas supply pipe that enables uniform supply of a gas and a gas treatment equipment have been required.